Taiyakis y Té - Gran Torino & Recovery Girl
by AlannaU3U
Summary: Gran Torino se ha pasado con los taiyakis, por lo que debe pasar una tarde de invierno encerrado lidiando con un leve dolor de estómago. Afortunadamente, Recovery Girl estará allí para acompañarlo.


El anciano envolvió con sus manos el tazón de té mientras se acurrucaba en la suave y cálida manta color rojo oscuro.

Miraba fijamente por la ventana, viendo a la gente pasar por la calle. Algunos iban a paso lento, otros corrían con maletines en las manos; los niños abrigados exageradamente jugaban con la nieve haciendo muñecos y ángeles.

Suspiró pensando en cuando había sido la última vez que pudo sentarse tan tranquilamente.

Desde que Toshinori y su sucesor habían aparecido, sus días de paz eran pocos.

Aunque no podía quejarse realmente, a su edad seguir tan activo parecía un milagro y se alegraba de que cada día continuaba siendo una nueva aventura.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — La suave y tierna voz de la anciana interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

— Te dije que estaba bien, mujer. Deja de preocuparte por mí y vete a cuidar a tus mocosos.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan terco?— Comentó molesta.— ¿Y cómo te voy a dejar solo? Con lo angustiado que estaba Midoriya. Ese niño casi se muere de los nervios cuando supo que estabas enfermo.

— ¡Bah! Entre Toshinori y él no se salva ninguno. A cuál de los dos más estúpidos.

— Igualitos a ti, aunque no compartan lazos de sangre.— Dijo risueña.

Eso lo hizo voltearse nuevamente hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Recovery Girl rió divertida mientras volvía a la cocina y ponía a calentar agua nuevamente.

Ayer se había pasado con los taiyakis y había terminado con un leve dolor de estómago que le impidió ir a trabajar. Normalmente pasaría el día recostado en la cama y solo, pero cuando llamó a Tsukauchi para avisarle que no podría ir, este avisó a Toshinori, Toshinori a Midoriya y el último a Chiyo.

Una muy pequeña parte de él agradecía la preocupación de todos, pero otra los maldecía por chismosos.

— ¿Quieres otro té? Ese ya debe haberse enfriado...

— Llevas toda la tarde dándome té de hierbas ¿Con tus estudiantes haces lo mismo? No imagino como se curaban los brazos de Midoriya.

La mujer frunció el ceño mientras se servía una infusión para ella misma.

— No voy a usar mi quirk para tu dolor de estómago, no es tan importante.

— Cuando éramos jóvenes bien que me besabas.— Comentó riendo el anciano mientras veía a un niño resbalarse y caer de cara a la nieve.

— Deja de decir cosas tan desagradables. — Se enojó Chiyo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y cerraba la cortina.— Y no te rías de las desgracias ajenas.

— Me ahogas en té, me prohíbes comer taiyakis y ahora me cierras la cortina. ¿Qué más quieres? Ya estoy bien, puedes irte.

La mujer lo ignoró mientras se sentaba frente a él, dejó su taza encima de la mesita y tomó el control del televisor para encenderlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que los únicos sonidos presentes en la habitación eran las voces de los presentadores en un programa de variedades.

— Ah, ese es Todoroki.— Señaló Gran Torino ante la aparición de Endeavor en la pantalla.

— Ese hombre siempre hace comentarios muy desacertados, así que a los programas les encanta hablar sobre él. Parece que nunca aprende.— Negó con la cabeza suavemente la anciana.— Es increíble que haya podido tener hijos tan buenos. Shouto y Fuyumi son muy educados y amables.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes escuchando los comentarios de desagrado hacia el héroe de fuego.

De repente, el hombre se removió inquieto, acomodándose en su manta y debatiéndose entre si decir algo o no.

— Siempre te han gustado los niños... ¿Nunca quisiste tener hijos? Ahora ya tendrías incluso nietos...— Terminó diciendo.

Recovery Girl lo miró asombrada, pensó por algunos instantes y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

— Si, me gustaba mucho la idea de tener niños, pero nunca tuve tiempo para eso. Ahora ya no lo necesito. Los chicos de la academia son suficientes para mi, me inquieta que se hagan tanto daño, pero sus logros me enorgullecen mucho.— Posó sus manos sobre su taza, sintiendo la calidez del líquido en su interior.— Puede que sea un poco injusto, pero incluso siento a Midoriya como a un nieto, me preocupa que se esfuerce demasiado. ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo?

— Claro que siento lo mismo. - Asintió efusivamente.— Además teniendo a Toshinori como maestro es muy inquietante. Ambos son muy tontos, siempre poniendo a los demás encima de ellos. Nunca piensan en los que los apreciamos.

— Después de todo somos como los abuelos, ¿no?— Rió Recovery Girl mientras Gran Torino hacía una mueca.

— Me dijiste que no diga cosas desagradables y ahora las dices tú.

— Es una broma, amargado. ¿Y tú? ¿No quisiste tener una familia?

— No, me pasa lo mismo que a ti.

— ¿Ves? Somos lo abuelos.

Chiyo soltó una carcajada al ver el ceño fruncido del anciano, pero paró en seco cuando sintió la mano del contrario posarse sobre la suya que estaba afirmando la taza.

— En realidad no suena tan mal ser los abuelos de verdad.

— ¿Los años te están haciendo sentir solo?

— ¿Ah? — Preguntó con rostro inocente mientras se volteaba hacia el televisor y retiraba su mano.

— Por Dios, deja de fingir que tienes demencia.— No pudo evitar reírse Recovery Girl.

— No. Siempre sentí cosas por ti, pero ambos estábamos demasiado concentrados siendo héroes. Ahora podemos recuperar el tiempo.— Terminó contestando Gran Torino.

La mujer retiró bruscamente su mano de la taza y la posó sobre el bastón a su lado mientras lo miraba seriamente.

— No lo creo. UA aún no era una prioridad para mi, pude dejarlo, pero Nana y Toshinori si lo eran para ti.

— Toshinori, él era mi prioridad. Así como Midoriya lo es para él ahora.— Suspiró.— Nana era mi mejor amiga y debía apoyarla.

— Mm.— Bufó con una mueca sarcástica Chiyo.

— No seas así vieja. Hace un rato estabas enorgulleciéndote de Toshinori y ahora estás celosa de él.

Recovery Girl lo miró sobresaltada, indignada por el "vieja" y por la insinuación de celos que definitivamente ella no estaba sintiendo.

Iba a responder cuando el toque de la puerta la interrumpió y prefirió abrir. Detrás la esperaba Midoriya con su mochila al hombro y una bolsa con taiyakis en la mano.

— ¡R-Recovery! Pensé que vendría más tarde.

— Pasa, pasa.— Le hizo un gesto al chico.— Sabía que no te quedarías tranquilo si no venía a verlo.

Izuku entró inmediatamente a saludar a Gran Torino y entregarle su regalo. Mientras hablaban Chiyo tomó sus cosas para retirarse.

— ¿Ya se va?— Preguntó triste Deku.

— Debo volver a la Academia. Este viejo ya está bien. — Dictó. Luego se acercó al chico para entregarle un dulce. Posteriormente se acercó al anciano y depositó un beso en su mejilla.— Ya está bien.

Al salir por la puerta, Izuku se volteó nervioso y sonrojado en extremo a observar a su maestro que parecía tan sorprendido como él.


End file.
